


Hands that mould

by supercalifragili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote it just because Zayn once said Harry touches his face a lot and he probably doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands that mould

Zayn huffs.

He appreciates people looking at him, it’s the touching gets a little bit to his head and Harry is lovely and everything, but sometimes Zayn wonders if Harry has eyes and if the watching, looking, and staring isn't enough for him. Zayn understand aesthetics and looks and whatever goes on while debating or admiring beauty in itself, but considering forms of art and the contemporaneity of visuals he thinks that maybe Harry needs to spend time working on a malleable block of some sort, to recreate what he sees when he looks at Zayn. Zayn imagines what would Harry mould with his soft fingers and wide palms. He feels the glide of his fingertips on the planes on his forehead, the dry skin that caresses his cheeks with unsure pressure, the hesitancy on the shape of his protruding cheekbones and the little presses he gives while touching the scruff at his jaw.

He would like to see through Harry's eyes, to comprehend what he looks like. A mirror is never enough, whichever reflect-able surface is never enough. He knows Liam looks at him as if he's admirable from every aspect, he understands Niall's _you are the perfect kind of music_ , he gets why Louis says he's Satan masked with an angelic face but Harry... Harry just murmurs 'Beautiful' like he knows what the word means, like he understands the notions of proportion and beauty in all ways. When Zayn says Harry is beautiful too, Harry just shakes his head and says almost solemnly and at the same time a bit desperate that 'If you could see what people see when they look at you, and then you'd understand'. Zayn will never fully get what Harry means, but maybe Harry with patience will show him what beauty is.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this came up, I can remember writing a long time ago. I'm a mess. I'm sorry.


End file.
